Forbidden Love
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: Short. Edward and Bella's love is unknown because they've lived to hate the other's kind.
1. Forbidden Love

**New story,**

 **I love all of my lovely readers and hope you enjoy this story. Not all of it should be rated M but due to some lemons I have included it has to be rated M. If anyone wants to read this but is not old enough or does not want to read the lemons, I will let you know where to skip the story.**

 **Please keep up the support. It means so much to me.**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Forbidden Love**

 **Short. Edward and Bella's love is unknown because they've lived to hate the other's kind.**

 **Time**

 _Edward's POV_

It had been a month. A month since I'd seen her. This stupid treaty prevented us being together so we'd meet up for two days at the end of each month.

We have a little cottage hidden in the forest between the Quileute land and my family's land. I'd realised that there wasn't actually any claims over the land as no one ever used it. My family usually hunted further north and the wolves just never seemed to go near it.

The cottage was small and made of stone with ivy climbing the walls. There's an old wooden door with a lock for an old, large, metal key. Inside is a small sitting room that is very cosy for me and my girl. We had a couch facing a fireplace that we'd use in the colder months or during the late nights we'd hold each other. Hundreds of books lined a wall with pictures of the both of us in between clusters. I enjoyed reading to her or listening to her read to me. It was a comfort for the both of us to hear the others voice as we didn't get much time together.

There are three other rooms in our little home but only two others are used. One's a bathroom. Just because I don't need to use it doesn't mean my girl doesn't. We still have a shower that I use occasionally when we're there though. My favourite room though was the bedroom. It was the same size as the living room and there was more floor space. I loved to hold my girl as she slept. She talks in her sleep and it was amusing to hear what she was dreaming about. That's all we've used the bed for. We haven't been together in that way; not yet. I guess we never really found the right time for that. The last room was empty. When we built the cottage in the first place we didn't realise quite how big it was until we had the outside complete. We decided to leave it empty and if we ever needed it, it would be there.

Time to go. I can't wait to see my girl again. She's just so perfect.

The thoughts of my family hit me as I stood from my couch and grabbed the rucksack I'd packed earlier.

'He's going again. Why does he go every month? He never used to do this.' -Carlisle

'Why does my son have to leave again? I'm just glad he comes back every time.' -Esme

'Why do you leave Eddie? Do you not enjoy spending time with us anymore?' -Emmett

'Where does he go? Isn't he happy with the family? Why not just tell us what's wrong Edward?' -Rosalie

'He's always so happy just before leaves and depressed when he comes back.' -Jasper

'You know you can talk to me whenever you need to Edward. You always disappear from my visions when you leave. Please talk to me.' –Alice

I felt bad for hiding this from them. They are my family but would they think that way of me when they found out? Would they hate me? I doubt Esme and Carlisle would but what about the others?

I was half way out of the door by the time I was stopped by one of them. They always tried to get me to stay.

"Edward?"

"Yes Alice?"

"Where do you go?"

"You know I'm not going to tell you. I just want some time alone for a bit. I'll be home in a couple of days. I may be away longer than normal but I will be back. You know I will."

"But I can't see you. You always disappear."

"I don't mean to make you worry Alice. I wouldn't do it on purpose."

"I know."

"I will be back Alice."

She came up to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

'We'll find out someday Edward.'

"I know."

In an instant she was gone. I sighed before running from the house and started towards my love. It took ten minutes to get to the cottage and she wasn't here yet. We both had a key as we never knew who would get here first. Quickly, I hid my bag in the bedroom and grabbed a book whilst I waited for her.

Fast footfall perked my ears and I threw the book back onto the shelf before standing at the door. I saw her and then she was in my arms. Spinning her round, I breathed in her delicious scent.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too baby."

Placing her on the floor, she leaned up to me and brought her soft lips to mine. It was a sweet kiss that we always started with when we'd meet up together.

"I love you."

"I love you too; so much."

Swinging her into my arms, I carried her to the couch and sat her on my lap.

"What's in the bag baby?"

"Nothing you need to know about yet. Some stuff for tomorrow."

"I can't wait for tomorrow."

"I can't either but I don't know how much longer I can do this. I can't keep doing this for much longer though. My brothers keep asking about where I go and I've never really lied to them much before."

I felt really bad. I'd asked her to lie to her family for me. What sort of boyfriend am I?

"I'm sorry baby. I know this is hard for you but we'll tell them soon. It will be alright soon enough."

She lay her head on my shoulder and started playing with my hair. It was moments like these that I loved. She loved to play with my hair when we're together.

"You're beautiful baby; so very beautiful."

I lifted her jaw and brought my lips down to hers. I lived for these moments. The moments we were together. Her lips moved with mine as she wound her arms around my neck; my hands stayed on her hips and turned her round so her body was facing mine. When the kiss ended, she didn't move to far away but leaned her forehead to mine.

"It's so nice to be cold again."

"I feel human with you baby. I'm not the walking ice block."

She chuckled and pecked my lips before climbing off me. Dropping her bag to the floor, she grabbed a book from the shelf and lay her head on my lap. Combing through her hair, I massaged her scalp gently as I started to read.

 _'_ _Little Women'_

It only took an hour and a half before I'd finished reading the book and she smiled up at me. We stayed like that for a while. We were just staring into each other's eyes when we heard several growls outside. My hand in her hair froze as our bodies stiffened. Her eyes were wide as she sat up and cuddled into my side. I held her close to me as we listened to the growls outside. The growls that belonged to our families.

"Leeches."

"Paul. Calm."

Bella's mind opened to me so I could see her worries.

'What are we going to do Edward? I don't want anyone to get hurt.'

Leaning to whisper in her ear, she held me tighter.

"Baby, I'll see if I can get them to leave, but you can't go outside. I don't think this is the best place for them to find out about us. I can't let you get hurt either. Promise me you'll stay here."

'If it comes down to a fight I'm not going to sit here. What if you get hurt?'

"I'm not going to be hurt baby. I'll be perfectly fine."

'I love you.'

"I love you too baby. Stay here."

I quickly pecked her lips and made my way to the door quietly, listening to what they were saying.

"Carlisle, this is our territory. You shouldn't be here."

"I think there's been a misunderstanding Sam. This is our land."

Giving one last look at my girl, I opened the door and walked calmly into the middle of the lawn.

"Actually this is my land. Not Quileute or Cullen. Mine. From this cottage to two miles radius I own it all."


	2. Attack of a Wolf

**Hey guys,**

 **I'm not making daily updates but I got my results from my exams back today and want to celebrate. I got 2 A+'s, 4A's and 3B's. So happy right now.**

 **Anyway, I'm going to publish a lemony one shot as a new story so if you want to read it go ahead. Here's the next chapter of this story. Hope you like it. (Next update on Wednesday).**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Attack of a Wolf**

The wolves all growled at me and my family looked completely confused.

"You haven't cleared that with Quileute's. It is against the treaty."

"I have cleared it with a Quileute actually Sam. The treaty hasn't been broken other than you all coming on my land."

"Which Quileute agreed to this? I can assure you none of us would allow this without you threatening them."

"I haven't threatened anyone Sam and don't want to."

He looked angry. He wasn't going to attack me though; it would set a bad example to the new, young wolves. I only just realised that there were eight of them and apparently more at his house. None of them were in wolf form but some looked like they might change any minute.

"Edward?"

I turned to my family and gave them a little smile.

"Hey guys."

"Since when did you have your own land Edward? Why do you want it?"

"I've had it about a year."

"But why?"

"Why not?"

"There must be a reason though."

"There is but you don't need to know why yet."

"Is this where you come every month then?"

"Every month? Bella leaves every month. Do you have something to do with her leaving? Have you threatened her?"

I turned around in time to see Jacob Black explode into a wolf and leap at me. I know I promised to keep myself safe but I couldn't hurt Bella's brother. She'd probably kill me. I let him jump on me knocking me to the ground. He snarled in my face and snapped his jaw. My family were growling at the wolves as they growled back, some changed into wolves. Sam was shouting at them all to calm down whilst fighting his rage.

In that moment, minutes from a fight and my head being ripped off, I heard the light footfall of my girl before she exploded into a wolf, knocking Jacob off me. They rolled along the ground until he threw her off him. She hit a tree with a thud and I ran straight to her side. The wolves all growled at me and Jacob bit into my shirt and threw me backwards. I stayed where I was, on the ground, and watched Jacob nudged Bella sadly. She shook him off her and stood up. I watched as she held her paw up and limped over to me despite the growls of the wolves. When she got to me, Jacob snarled even louder. She turned quickly and snarled at him. They stared at each other for a moment and I listened to their thoughts.

'Back off.'

The two words were the only things from Bella's mind before it went silent. She turned back to me and nuzzled her nose against my cheek. Stroking her soft, chocolate brown fur, I heard the shocked thoughts of her pack brothers.

'She didn't. How could she?'

'She imprinted on a leech.'

'WOW.'

Her little whimper brought me back to her wrist.

"You need to change back first."

She stepped back and shifted back with pain in her eyes. Immediately she sat in my lap and I took her hand in mine. Her head on my shoulder, I moved my hand over her wrist carefully.

"It's just a sprain baby. I'll wrap it for you in a minute."

"Thanks."

"I told you to stay inside."

"I couldn't let you get hurt. I knew you wouldn't stop my brother even if he killed you. I couldn't let that happen."

"Thank you baby."

Cuddling closer to me, the continuing growls around us grew nearer.

"Back off Sam. He's not going to hurt anyone."

"We need to talk about this Bella. You know not to interact with them. You have to come home. We'll talk about this with the elders."

"No. I'm staying with Edward."

"This is not up for debate Bella. You have to come home now."

"No. I won't Sam. I've waited a month to see Edward. I give you all of my time the rest of the month. This is the only time I see him. I'm not going home. Not today."

I smiled down at her as she glared at Sam.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere today Bella."

Her eyes softened when she looked up at me and pecked my cheek. Another round of growls came from the wolves. Jacob had been inching closer to us but it didn't seem like Bella had noticed. Jasper had followed him, ready to throw him away from us. Just as Jacob launched himself at us, Bella leapt from my arms and shifted back into a wolf. Everyone heard the cracking from her wrist but she still collided with Jacob. He ended up lying on the ground with Bella standing over him. She growled at him before growling at the rest of them. Those in wolf form ran into the forest and some in human form followed. Sam rolled his eyes and shifted into a wolf, walking over to Bella. He growled at her, trying to get her to bow down to him. When she snapped at him, the struggle in his eyes became evident until he bowed down to her. My girl was taking her claim to the pack. They were under her control now.

She stood proud and tall as she looked over at the remaining human wolves. They bowed their heads in recognition of their new leader before running into the forest.

'Sam. We'll talk about this in a few days. I'm staying here with Edward. He's my imprint and will be allowed on the res from now on. Make sure Jacob gets home. Now go.'

She barked once and Jacob and Sam ran into the forest after the others.


	3. Patience

**Patience**

My girl fell on her side once they were gone, here whimpers sending pain through my core. I ran to her side as she shifted back and tears ran down her cheeks. Scooping her into my arms, I saw her wrist bent out of shape and a bruise already forming.

"Carlisle there's a medical back in our cottage, first door on the left. Under the sink. Her wrist's broken."

He ran into our little home immediately as the family came closer, slightly bothered by the smell. Bella's soft whimpers hit me hard as she buried her face in my neck.

"This may hurt baby."

I held her elbow and moved her wrist back into place, holding it still as Carlisle knelt by us. Bella's muffled scream alerted me to her pain and I wanted to comfort her but couldn't let go of her arm or it would fall out of place.

"Just wrap her wrist for now and put a splint on it. We'll get a cast on it at the hospital. Don't worry about pain meds, they won't work. Her body temperature will burn them off too quickly."

Watching as he wrapped her delicate wrist, I noticed her tears had stopped and she was staring up at my face. I looked down at her and offered a small smile. She returned it and pressed her lips to my jaw.

"Thank you for not hurting my brother."

"I'd never hurt your family baby. It would hurt you too much. I could never do that to you."

"And I'd never hurt your family."

"Hey, you can hurt Emmett any time you want. I'm sure he won't mind."

She chuckled as Emmett shouted out to us.

"Who says I wouldn't care?"

I turned to him, to see his upset expression.

"I was trying to make her feel better Emmett. Of course you care; you wouldn't want to get your butt kicked by a girl."

Carlisle finished putting the splint on her arm and she cradled it to her chest. Emmett knelt down in front of us and gave her a big smile.

"So you think you could take me down, do you? You're just a little, puny girl."

"I know I can take you down. Your nothing but strength. You gotta have the speed and agility as well."

"You're on Bella, is it?"

"Yeah. Bella Black."

She held out her good hand for him to shake it.

"Emmett Cullen."

He shook her hand and stood up, going back over to the rest of the family. She looked over at them and cuddled into my chest.

"Are you ready to get up baby?"

"Yeah."

I kept her in my arms as I stood up before placing her on the ground. With one arm around her waist, I pressed my lips to the top of her head and led her over to my family.

"Bella, this is my family; Jasper, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Rose and Emmett. Guys this is Bella, my mate."

Esme came over and wrapped her arms around the both of us. My poor baby started crying again. This really isn't her day.

'I'm so sorry Edward. Did I hurt her? Why's she crying?'

"It wasn't your fault Esme."

Bella's arms wrapped around my neck as she clung to me. I ran my hands up and down her back, soothing her.

"I know baby. I know."

"I wish she was here."

"She's always with you Bella."

"She would have loved you."

Holding her to me, she calmed herself and turned back to my family.

"Sorry. I lost my mom when I was four."

They all looked sad, well apart from Rosalie. She couldn't seem to be bothered.

"Well, we're going to the hospital to get Bella fixed up and then coming back here. You guys can clear off our land and we'll see you in a few days."

"Wait. We find out about this and you expect us to wait?"

"I do Alice. The wolves are waiting so you are too. We were gonna spend a couple quiet days together and then everyone decided to turn up. Carlisle, if you could meet us in the hospital as soon as possible, we'd appreciate it a lot."

"I'll be there soon."

"Thank you."

I swung Bella onto my back and started running through the forest towards the hospital. When we were at the edge of the forest I stopped and helped Bella climb down. She had a large smile on her face as she brought her lips to mine.

"I love you."

Her lips were back on mine as her tongue slid into my mouth. We stood in the shadows of the forest, kissing each other deeply before I heard my father's car pull into the parking lot.

"Come on. Carlisle's here. We can continue this at home. Let's get you fixed up first."

"Okay."

She started to walk towards the edge of the forest but I pulled her back quickly. Crashing my lips to hers once more, I grazed my fingers under her t-shirt.

"I love you. Never forget that."

Breathlessly, she nodded and wound her arm around my waist. We both left the forest together.


	4. Anniversary

**Anniversary**

An hour and a half later, we came back into the forest and started our run home. Bella had a solid cast on her right wrist which would be on for a week before we could crack it off. I was so thankful for her fast healing. I didn't want to see that thing on her for long.

As soon as we were at the edge of the meadow with our cottage, I scooped her into my arms bridle style. She was giggling and biting her lip as I ran us into our little home. I sat on the couch, holding her in my lap.

"I'm taking you to dinner tonight baby. You deserve so much after today."

"And what about you? You nearly had your head ripped off."

"As long as I get to love you then I'm happy."

We spent the afternoon cuddled up together before she put a dress on and we headed through the forest to Port Angeles. I rarely saw her in a dress as she wore flannel shorts and vest top most of the time. When she finished eating her food, we went for a walk around the lake and casually strolled into the forest. There was no need for us to get back to our cottage so we walked slowly, hand in hand. After spending a couple hours cuddling up on the couch, she got ready for bed and lay on my chest. I combed through her hair as she slept and mumbled my name along with some nonsense about pineapples.

"Morning my love. Happy Anniversary."

A large smile spread across her face as she looked up at me.

"Happy Anniversary honey."

She brought her lips to mine and wound her fingers into my hair. Holding my arms around her, I moved my lips with hers. We stayed like that for a while, beginning our one year anniversary before sitting her into my lap.

"I have some presents for you baby."

"I have some for you too."

"I'll get you your breakfast if you light a fire."

"Okay."

Pecking her lips, she climbed from my lap and took her rucksack into the living room. I smiled after her and lifted my own rucksack. Opening the mini fridge in the corner, I grabbed a blueberry muffin and a chocolate muffin and poured a glass of orange juice. Setting them in front of her, I pressed my lips to hers and brought her into my lap. She started nibbling at the muffin and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"You're so beautiful baby."

Tilting her head upwards, she kissed my jaw and continued eating. Her heated body warmed my cold one up as our skin was touching. We both liked it this way, me without my shirt on and her in her bra. With her first muffin finished, she gulped down the orange juice and opened her bag. Pulling a neatly wrapped present from her bag, she handed it to me and pressed her lips to mine.

"Happy Anniversary."

"Thank you baby."

It was a first edition Romeo and Juliet from 1597.

"Open it."

On the first page was a short note but meant a lot to me.

 _For my very own Romeo._

 _Happy Anniversary honey_

 _Love, your girl_

 _xxx_

"I love it. I love you baby and you certainly are my girl."

Lowering my lips to hers, I kissed her gently and passionately. When she pulled away, I moved my lips to her forehead and held her closer to me.

"Your turn baby."

I handed her the first of her gifts and she held it carefully in her hands. Slowly, the paper was pulled off it and she gasped. On the front was a delicately inscribed message.

 _The Masen's_

 _A family that will never be forgotten_

"My mom had it made after my father passed. You wanted to see pictures of my human family. These are for you and don't worry I have copies of them all."

A tear ran down her cheek and I knew she was alright because of her beautiful smile. She hugged the photo album to her chest and threw her arm around my neck and pulled my lips to hers.

"It's in its original condition and all the pictures hold particular memories for my family. I can't remember all of them though."

"It's perfect."

"You're perfect baby."

"I'm anything but perfect."

"You're perfect to me baby. I love you."

"I know."

For the next ten minutes we just had a loving make out session. This was what we did. There were times we would start a conversation and just kiss for a long time instead. When you don't see your love for almost a month at a time, it becomes difficult.

"Open your next one."

After placing the next one in my lap for me, she lifted her other muffin and started nibbling at it. It was a leather bracelet with a wolf carved into it.

"All imprints get a bracelet with a wolf on it from their wolf. It's to show the people on the res that they are important in the community."

"Thank you baby. I love it."

She clipped it round my wrist and kissed the back of my hand. I lay my hand on her stomach, keeping her close to me.

"I got this for you."

In seconds the wrapping was off her next present and she was holding a small, furry stuffed wolf. It was chocolate brown in colour and had dark brown eyes. She held it to her chest, looking up at me.

"I love it so much."

"Now you have something of the real you. You're a wolf baby and you should be proud."

"You are amazing honey. You know that right?"

She attacked me with kisses, her fingers gripping at the wolf. I returned her kisses with equal passion, my hands moving up and down her sides. We finally pulled away again and she had a couple of tears falling down her cheeks. Gently, I kissed them away and cradled her to me.

"Do you want your last one now or later?"

"I'll wait for later if you can."

"Will you read me a story?"

"Anytime."

She sat the photo album on her lap and opened it to the first page. It was a picture of my father, holding a baby me. It was taken the day after I was born.

"You're so cute."

"This was the first ever picture taken of me. My parents were so happy when I was born. They always wanted a little baby to love. They were so happy when I came along. They wanted as many pictures as they could get but cameras were expensive back then and they didn't have a lot for them to be developed and everything."

"I'm glad they got some pictures though. Nothing ever happens the same way twice and even though you don't forget the important moments, it's nice to have a visual to share with others."

"You're so clever baby."

I kissed the top of her head and she turned the page. This picture was taken a week after I was born outside my old home.

"This was the first time I went home. My mom stayed in hospital with me for a week because that's what most women had to do in those times. My mother's the one taking the picture. My father was so proud to be holding his boy. I was their little boy and they loved me so much."

She turned around slightly so her back was resting against one side of my chest. Her head leaned against my cheek and her broken wristed hand clutched at the wolf.

"They still love you Edward. They're up there with my mom watching over us."

"I know they are baby."

Turning my head a little, I placed my lips to her temple as she turned the page. We continued on like that, with me explaining what I could about each image until we got to the last. This one I remembered for myself.

"My mom took this three days before my dad passed. That's why it's in the hospital. It was the last one of the whole family being alive. I think my mom took this one to commemorate my father's death, but I like to think of it more as a celebration of his life. We all knew he was dying but never talked about it. At least not when I was there. My father acted like nothing was wrong, I mean you could tell he was sick but he tried to hide it. He was a strong man."

Bella's fingers laced in with mine and stroked my father's pale face as he lay on the hospital bed, 17 year old me sitting by his side. We were laughing about something he'd said.

"Thank you for sharing this with me. You didn't have to."

"But I wanted to. You are my life now Bella. I want you to know about me; from 100 years ago and now. I know about your life so I want you to know about mine."

"I love you."

"I love you too baby."

She lifted her head up to mine and grazed her lips over mine. I took her bottom lip between mine and bit it lightly. She moaned into my mouth and pushed her lip further into my mouth. Carefully lifting her from my lap, I lay her down on the couch and hovered over her. My hands stayed on her hips as her casted one wound round my neck and her other ran over my chest. We kissed passionately for a long time before closing our eyes and lying together.

"I want… No, I need to ask you something baby."

Moving slightly, she placed her hand on my pecks and pressed her lips to my chest.

"What is it honey?"

"I love you baby and I will never pressure you into anything. If you can't answer yet then that's alright but I need you to know how much I love you."

"You can ask me anything honey."

"Will you become my wife?"

"What?"

Her body was frozen against mine as I placed the satin box on my chest in front of her face.

"I want you to marry me baby."

Lifting a shaking hand, she cupped the back of the box and stared at the ring nestled inside. I continued to comb my fingers through her hair, giving her time to think about what I'd asked.

"Yes. Yes; yes; yes."

She tilted her head up and brought her lips to mine. Taking her left hand in mine, I slid my mother's ring onto her finger and kissed the back of her hand. Her lips came back to mine quickly and she turned around, straddling my hips. Tucking her hair behind her ears, she bit her bottom lip and looked over me nervously.

"Make love to me."

Leaning up on my elbows, I pecked her lips and then pulled her body

against mine. When I stood up with her in my arms, her legs wrapped around my waist. I carried her to our bedroom and lay her down, our lips still connected. Crawling over her body, she wrapped both arms around my neck. Pulling her bra off her body, I looked down at her and smiled. My lips descended to her right breast as my hand cupped her other. She moaned and gripped at the sheets below us. After sucking at both her breasts, I made my way back up to her lips and started to undo the string on her shorts. With one arm around my neck, her other went to the top of my pants and started to push them down. In a flash, I had taken my pants off and pulled her shorts off her legs. Massaging her thighs, I could feel her heat intensify within her core. Bringing my lips to hers, she slid her tongue into my mouth and tangled it with mine. Her moans vibrated through my mouth as she bent her knees, her thighs opening up. I toyed with the top of her panties before slowly dragging them down her legs and throwing them over my shoulder. Pulling away from her, I admired her body and crashed my lips to hers. Her toes curled into my boxers and pushed them down my legs, her sharp nails tearing holes in the sides. Taking one look down at our bodies, she dropped her head to the pillows and smiled widely up at me.

"Make love to me."

She threw her legs around my waist and pulled herself down on my prominent erection. We both moaned and let our lips collide back together. I lined myself up with her and pushed in slightly. She was tight and wet.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too honey."

Thrusting my hips into her quickly, I brought her lips to mine as she screamed out. She groaned from the pain and clawed at my back with her sharp finger nails. I made it a point to keep her lips moving with mine in attempts of distracting her. As I ran my tongue over her lips she pulled her lips from mine for a moment and kissed along to my ear. Sucking on it a couple of times, she breathed heavily in my ear.

"Make love to me."

Holding her hips tightly, I pulled out of her and thrust back in. We both moaned in unison as I filled her. I moved my lips softly over hers as I continued to move inside her. Her walls were tight and wet when I slid within her. Kissing down her neck, I sucked and gently bit the skin in the nape. She clutched at my shoulder blades, helping her move her hips into mine. Looking up at her face, her mouth was open in a slight 'o' shape, her eyes closed as she took in small breaths. Placing my lips to hers, she smiled into the kiss and pulled herself flush against my chest. The slight change in distance between us made me go deeper into her causing us both to moan into each other's mouths. Sliding my tongue into her mouth, I stroked the top of her tongue with mine and ran it over her palate. She wound her fingers from her broken wrist into my hair and pulled me closer to her. Her walls clenched down on me, pulling me further into her. As we made love for the first time, we both fell over the edge at the same time.

After a year of being together and me proposing, we both knew it was the right time to do the deed. No matter what would happen with her pack or my family, we both knew it wouldn't affect our relationship. Giving ourselves over to the other was the last way of bringing us together. All we had to do now is say 'I do.'

Pulling out of her, I collapsed beside her and she lay her head on my shoulder. We didn't say anything. We didn't need to. With one arm under her, I placed my hand on the small of her back. She had her casted hand tucked in at my side and her other lying over my chest. Our legs were tangled together as I ran little circles with the pad of my thumb on her back.

I listened to her breathing slow before she fell asleep. Holding her to me, I heard her whispering.

'Jacob… No… I love him… Don't hurt him… No… … I love you Edward…"

Her leg hitched up over my thigh and she started grinding into my thigh. My breath caught in my throat as my cock went hard.

"Uh uh uh… Don't stop… please don't stop… Mmmmmmmmmm…"

She reached out and wrapped her fingers around my hard on. I closed my eyes as she started pumping her hand.

"Uh uh uh uh… Feels so good… That's it Edward… I'm gonna… Ohhhh."

With my eyes closed, I felt and smelt her cum on my thigh. Her fingers fell limp from my still hard cock. She fell silent. The pain in my cock was definite. I couldn't lie here with it. For the first time ever, I climbed into the shower and jacked myself off to Bella's face. What I did would be a disgrace back in my day but this was the 21st century. Many boys and men did this. It was only natural. Quickly, I cleaned myself and whipped Bella down. Her quiet moans nearly set me off again but I pushed the thoughts down.

As it was nearly seven in the evening, I knew she'd wake up hungry. She's only had two muffins to eat and this is a werewolf we're talking about. I ran to Forks and picked up her some food for dinner, a tub of ice cream and an apple. When I got back she was still asleep. I put the ice cream into the mini fridge and lay beside my girl. She started to stir as my cold arms encased her. She nuzzled her head into my arm and her eyes fluttered open.

"I got you some food baby. Why don't you take a quick shower and come to the living room baby?"

"Why are you dressed?"

Lifting her head a little, she placed it on my shoulder and gripped my shirt in her fingers.

"I had to go to Forks to get your food. I couldn't go naked now could I?"

"Take your clothes off. You are overdressed."

"And you need to stop thinking about my naked body."

"Why? You're hot as fuck. Especially when you're filling me."

"Just go for a shower and put some clothes on baby. I want you to open your last present but I'd rather you were dressed."

"I'll put some clothes on if you join me in the shower. A compromise."

"I was going to join you anyway baby. Shower sex sounds good at the moment. You have no idea what you put me through when you were asleep."

"What did I do?"

I rolled over her and trapped her hands above her head.

"You came baby. You pumped my cock as you grinded your pussy against my leg and came. You didn't let me get off. I had to do that myself in the shower. Your face was the only reason I could get myself off baby. You have no idea what you do to me."

The smell of her cum hit my nose and I smirked down at her. Her embarrassed smile and deep blush heightened my desire for her. She moaned as I ghosted a hand down her body and to her wet folds. Slipping a finger into her, she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and groaned loudly. I pumped her slowly before adding another finger. Using her wolf strength, she freed a hand from mine and pulled my lips to hers. Pumping another finger into her, she hissed into my mouth and arched her back.

"So good…"

Her hips moved down onto my fingers as she willed me to go faster.

"More… I want more… Faster honey… Please…"

I couldn't deny her anything and gave her what she wanted. My fingers sped inside her as she began to clench down. Kissing down her body, I took her breast into my mouth and sucked it hard whilst roughly palming her other. She screamed my name in her release as I alternated to her other breast. Leaning over her, I licked my fingers off and moaned at the taste. Delicious.

"Can we just stay here?"

"Not now baby. I really want to give you the last present."

"Take your clothes off then we'll go for a shower."

"You want to take them off me?"

"Certainly."

Piece by piece, she took each of my clothes off and threw them across the room. Lifting her up by the waist, her legs wrapped around my hips as I carried her to the bathroom. After I had switched on the shower and the hot warm stream of water hit us, she pulled herself down onto me. We both moaned as the water slid between our bodies.

By the time our water was running cold, we'd released twice and washed each other's bodies. With one large fluffy towel wrapped around Bella's body, I lifted her up. Stepping back into our bedroom, I lay her on the carpeted floor and pressed my lips to hers. Her knees bent into the air around me as I pushed into her. I lifted my lips from hers and hovered up above her. Speeding up the pace, her fingers clutched at the carpet. Every time I slid into her, her head would fall back, her breath leaving her. Then, when I pulled out of her, she drew in a breath, her head lying flat.

Bringing my lips back down to hers, I held the back of her thighs so I could push into her more forcefully. The ripping of material was faint as Bella arched away from the floor, shattering around me. Plunging deep inside of her, my cum pulsed into her. I held myself deep inside of her as we both came down from our high. She gripped my jaw, her fingers digging into my cheek before she forced my lips back down to hers.

When I pulled back, she stared up at me with a big smile on her face. She moved her hand down to my groin, signalling for me to pull out of her. Begrudgingly, I sat back between her legs on my bum. Throwing herself at me, she knocked me backwards. Her lips took me into her mouth. She sucked me to the back of her throat and I was lost. All I could think about was how amazing my girl was.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I trusted my hips upwards and fell over the edge. Bella didn't move of me until I was dry. When she did move, she crawled up my body and pressed her lips to mine. Surprisingly, the towel was still tight around her body. I wrapped my arms around her waist, sitting up and holding her tight against my body. Using my speed, I stood before laying her on our bed. I pulled the towel from around her body, tossing it to the side and quickly slid into her.

We both moaned at the same time as she tensed around me at the sudden intrusion. I brought my lips back to hers. One hand held her hip as the other gripped the headboard. She pulled at my back, controlling my speed in and out of her. Feeling her start to clench down on my length, I started to twitch inside of her. Her head fell into the pillow as she threw her hips against mine, cumming around me. Laying both my arms on either side of her head, I pushed deep into her twice and exploded into her.

Rocking my hips into hers, I listened to her breathing calm before pulling out of her and collapsing at her side. I took her into my arms as she rolled into my side. Combing through her damp hair, I closed my eyes and felt her warm heart beating against my side.

"I want to get married soon."

My eyes darted down to her. She had her eyes closed, her head resting on my shoulder as her left hand traced my abs. The cast felt a little uncomfortable against my skin but I could feel her warmth through it.

"I want to live with you in a house to call our own."

Taking her left hand in mine, I brought her hand to my lips and kissed each of her knuckles. As I thought about what I would say, I played with her fingers.

"I don't know if the people on the reservation would be happy with me living there."

She opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Who said anything about living on the reservation?"

"You're pack leader now my love."

Sighing, she rolled off the bed and pulled a silk robe on. I watched her tie the ribbon around her waist before walking out of the room. My face fell and I rushed to pull on some clean boxers. Running out to the living room with my speed, I sat on the couch next to my sobbing girl.

With my arms around her, I pressed my lips to her shoulder over and over again. It took a while but she finally stopped crying. Nuzzling her neck, my arms circled her thin body.

"What's wrong baby?"

She curled into my side, laying her hand on my chest.

"I don't want to be pack leader. I want to live with you."

Holding her closer to me, I tilted her head up so that I could press my lips to hers in a quick peck.

"You can do both. We'll figure it out together."

Her eyes watered and a few tears fell from her eyes.

"I don't exactly want to leave my pack but you're my main priority. You're my imprint. No one will ever be more important to me than you are and I want to spend time with you as my husband. My family will take a long time, if never, to come to terms with you being a part of my life. If they can't respect what is a part of me, then I don't care."

I lifted her up and placed her into my lap. Her head lay on my shoulder, her hands tucked between us. One of my arms wrapped around her back, my hand laying on her thigh under the robe, the other running up and down her leg.

"Think about what you want. If you decide to stay, we will. If you want to leave, then I'll follow you wherever you want to go. We'll get married whenever you want. As long as I have you as my wife, I don't mind what we do."

We cuddled together for a while. She pecked my jaw and stood from my lap. Lighting the fire, she lifted our last presents from the coffee table and sat back down next to me. I took the one she held out to me, it was incredibly light considering it was a big box. Slowly, I opened it up and grew confused. There was a piece of paper inside with a picture of an old, wooden piano.

"I want you to have my mother's piano."

Placing the box to the side, I lifted the picture out and pecked her lips.

"Thank you Bella. I love it. I'll play for you any time you want me to."

She pecked my cheek and wrapped her arms around my bicep. I tapped the present from me that she held in her lap.

"I think you'll like this one."

Waiting for her to open it, I combed through her hair a couple of times. She pulled at the paper until she got to the velvet box. Opening it up, she gasped.

Nestled inside the box was a pendant necklace on a silver chain. It consisted of a blue sapphire with a pearl in the middle of it.

"It's both our birthstones. I wanted to get you something that was personal to the both of us. I've given you my mother's ring and my family photos but I wanted to give you something more. Something for us."

"It's beautiful."

She pecked my lips and straddled my lap. Taking the necklace from the box, she held it up to me and I swiftly clipped it round her neck.

"You look beautiful my Bella. Truly stunning. I love you."

Her lips came to mine and she rocked her hips into mine. Lifting her into my arms, I carried her back to bed and we made love over and over before she fell asleep at three in the morning.


	5. Tribal Council

**Tribal Council**

Three days after our anniversary, we were ready to brave our families. We knew it may be a while before we got the chance to see each other again. First we'd go to the tribe. This would decide how we'd live our life together. Bella had made it plain to me that she would leave if the pack didn't accept me. My mind wanted her to stay but my heart was glad she felt that way.

She was wearing her usual cotton shorts and grey tee with her white tennis shoes. Her cast was still firmly on her wrist. I wore black jeans and a similar grey tee as Bella. On my wrist, I proudly wore my wolf, imprint band. Bella wore her necklace around her neck, wanting to show it off to her family.

Holding hands, we slowly made our way through the forest early in the morning. We would make our appearance at the edge of the forest on the res and be escorted through to the tribal council. The whole council and pack would be there to decide what would happen next. I only hoped Bella would be happy.

We stepped out of the tree line and Sam came into sight. Quil and Embry kept a wide berth on either side of Bella and I, Sam started to lead us around the edge of the reservation. He'd acknowledged my wristband and understood the meaning behind it. I could see in his mind that he hated me but accepted that I was a part of the pack now.

I watched him thinking about his imprint, Emily, and his ex-girlfriend, Leah. Imprinting caused a rift in Emily and Leah's relationship. He was caught in the middle of a family feud that being a wolf had caused. What seemed to make it worse was Leah was a wolf as well. They shared thoughts every time they shifted.

We came to a wide open space with a row of boys sat on a log. Older men sat on stools opposite them. Three wolves were spread out around the group; protection. All eyes were on me. Bella put a little distance between us as she held my hand tightly in hers. The thoughts of the pack grew louder as they noticed our matching shirts. When the human form of Paul erupted at the sight of my wristband, all wolves growled and stood ready to attack.

Stepping in front of Bella, my mind was filled with the wolves' thoughts of attack. I knew Bella couldn't shift because of her wrist which would leave her somewhat defenceless. Her good hand lay on my back and I wrapped an arm around her waist. Paul stalked towards the forest before turning around and glaring at us both.

After sitting on a separate log in the middle of everyone, with Bella, Billy Black, Bella's father rolled over to us. Jacob stood beside him and folded his arms.

"Isabella Black, you are on trial for fraternizing with a cold one and taking a claim to the pack that isn't rightfully yours. Today, it will be decided by everyone here whether you will be exiled."

He turned to me and looked at me reluctantly.

"You, Edward Cullen, have broken the treaty. You have harmed a member of the reservation resulting in the treaty being null and void."

"He hasn't hurt anyone. He wouldn't do that."

Bella had stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"He broke your wrist Isabella."

"That was Jacob. He attacked Edward first. I defended my imprint and my so called brother threw me into a tree."

Billy looked up at Jacob who averted his eyes away from us.

"I have to wear this stupid thing for a couple more days and you have no idea how annoying it is; all because of him. If it wasn't for my imprint taking me to hospital, my wrist wouldn't heal properly."

She sat back down next to me and intertwined our fingers together. Raising my hand, she pressed her lips to the back of it and breathed in my scent.

"The pack isn't allowed to attack an imprint. My imprint was attacked. If anyone has broken any treaty, it is Jacob. He attacked a Cullen and an imprint. Our laws give me the right to kill him."

"Bella, think about this. You don't want to kill your brother."

Jacob looked panicked as Bella considered it.

"No, I don't."

He sighed in relief but went back to glaring at me.

"If he poses a threat to Edward, I will kill him."

She bore her eyes into his, showing how serious she was about it. I stroked her back as she leaned her head against my shoulder.

"As the first wolf descendent of Ephraim Black, I am the rightful pack leader. I am Alpha now. My imprint is more important than the pack will ever be. We are getting married. We are going to live together. Where we live will depend on everyone here. I will leave the pack if I must."

"Each of the pack will vote. You have no say Isabella. The council will then discuss what will be done with you then. It is unacceptable to allow a cold one to live on the res."

Being able to hear everyone's thoughts, I knew what would happen. Laying my hand on her waist, I pulled her to my side and pressed my lips to her temple. Only one voice was different; one voice stood out to all the rest. My Bella looked deflated as she sunk into my side.

"Seth, don't."

His eyes widened as I spoke. Everyone else looked to him, their eyebrows furrowed together. He looked to me and I shook my head a little bit. Taking a strong stance, he stood between Billy and Bella and I.

"If Bella leaves, I'm going to leave."

"No. Seth this has nothing to do with you. This is your home…"

"Listen Bella. You're my best friend. I don't think there is anything wrong with the Cullen's so I don't get why we've avoided them. They couldn't help being what they are just like we can't. I think it would be cool to have vampire friends anyway. I follow you Bella."

There was a tense moment between everyone as Bella stood next to Seth and took his hand in hers. I took my place on the other side of Bella and gave Seth a small nod of gratitude.

"Those who believe Isabella should be exiled from the pack, stand."

No one moved at first. Everyone was still as they looked at each other surreptitiously. The first to stand forward was the wolf form of Paul. His mind showed that he never really liked Bella that much as she'd shifted after him but had a higher status than him. Jared stood next. He stood because he didn't want me to pose a threat to his or the rest of the imprints. One by one, each of the wolves stood until Sam and Jacob were the only ones left.


	6. Exile

**Exile**

Slowly, step by step, Jacob walked over to the pack and stood beside them. It was difficult for him to stand against his sister but his hatred towards me and my kind was stronger. Bella's imprint on me was unacceptable to him.

I watched tears fill Bella's eyes as she saw her brother turn on her. Holding her to my chest, I combed through her hair a couple of times whilst she breathed in deeply. She then turned to Sam who was the last to decide. As I listened to his thoughts, I heard the conflict he was going through.

He could not decide whether he should stand by Bella or the pack. He recognised the struggle of imprinting on someone they shouldn't and facing the pack afterwards. He recognised that Bella had no control over who she would end up imprinting on as the idea behind it is that each shares a soul that was split in two at birth. A similar concept to mating.

Like Jacob he took each step slowly, one foot then the other, till he was stood in front of us. He looked everyone in the face before speaking.

"I shall have no part in this vote. Bella is a part of this pack but I'm afraid I cannot have a Cullen on our land. We have people and imprints to protect. All in all, Bella is a true member of our pack. I will not turn my back on her."

"Thank you Sam."

Silence fell over everyone as he walked away from the group and into the house nearest us; his house. His imprint and all the rest of the imprints were waiting inside. Sam began to explain what was going on to them all as he kept an ear out for what was happening outside.

"Isabella Black, on the grounds of association with a cold one, you are exiled from this pack and will never be allowed on our land again. Anyone who follows you will face the same consequences. You can collect your things from home and leave. If you can't take everything at once then someone will take it to the treaty line and wait for you there."

"Okay."

Staring at the ground, she started to walk away from us all. I slid my hand into hers and followed her. The shocked thoughts of the pack she would be leaving behind were loud in my head. Despite deciding to exile her, they couldn't quite believe that Bella was actually leaving. Whilst having Leah as part of the pack, Bella seemed to have been the sister none of them had.

Footfall started up behind us, but Bella didn't seem to notice. She was too lost in her own thoughts to notice the presence of Seth. As I walked slightly behind Bella, Seth caught up to us and began to walk beside me. In his thoughts, I gathered that there was nothing that would convince him to stay. To him, Bella was more of a sister than Leah and he looked up to Bella more than he did Leah. I gave him a smile and gentle nod of the head to reassure him.

The three of us came to a small, red, wood house and Bella walked straight in. Wrapping her into my arms as she stopped just inside, I placed my lips to her shoulder a couple of times. She sighed one long sigh before grabbing a bag and throwing some things into it. Seth joined her as they filled two suitcases and a few rucksacks and gym bags. As I didn't know what she would want or need, I left her to it and carried the packed bags out to her truck.

When I entered the house again, I heard Seth and Bella lift something that would be considered heavy to humans. It was the old piano that Bella had wanted to give to me. Even though it was breaking, it was a beautiful instrument that seemed to hold valuable memories to my mate. Taking the end Bella was holding, I kissed her forehead and helped Seth carry it.

With it in the back of the truck there wasn't any more room for more bags. Bella left the rest of her things in a pile outside the house before venturing inside one last time. I waited outside whilst Seth ran off to his house. He seemed to have figured out that I could read his mind and told me that he'd meet us later by our cottage to decide what was happening next.

Tears in her eyes, my girl left the homely house she no longer lived in and stepped straight into my arms. Her father and brother came up behind us, standing there waiting for us to leave. Jacob was disgruntled at the fact that I had stank his house out now. It serves him right for chucking his own sister out of her home and family.

"It's time to go Isabella."

She turned to her family and looked them in the eyes.

"Mom would be disappointed... in both of you. She'd accept Edward no matter what he is. I don't want to live with either of you is you can't accept that Edward is a part of me. I'm leaving and you won't hear from me ever again."

Grabbing my hand in hers, she pushed me into her truck and started up the engine. The truck roared to life as she drove off, not looking back at her family. I paid their thoughts no mind whilst we steadily made our way through the res. Tears dropped down her cheeks the further we got from her home until we passed the treaty line. She pulled over to the side of the road and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Baby. I've got you. I know it hurts. You're gonna be alright though. We're gonna get married and move somewhere far away. We'll go wherever you want. You choose and I'll get us there. It will all be worth it baby. I promise. I promise."

I continued to press my lips to the top of her head as I lifted her onto my lap. Holding her tight against my chest, I moved across to the wheel and started up the truck. With my heightened reactions, I drove as fast as her truck would allow me before pulling into the forest. Stepping into the forest with my girl in my arms, I began the fast run to our cottage.


	7. Moving On

**Moving On**

Laying Bella on our bed, I noticed the mess we'd made and the ripped carpet. The carpet had five small nail scrapes with five more across from the first lot. It was where Bella had been laying with me over the top of her as I made love to her. I'd have to fix that before anyone else saw it. For the moment, I ran round our cottage, tidying up clothes, books and blankets.

Lighting the fire, I lifted Bella into my arms and sat her on the couch. She had stopped crying by now and just sat numbly. Leaning forward, her elbows rested on her thighs as she stared into the fire. I scraped her hair off her shoulder and made the effort to pull her t-shirt off. Her elbows returned to her knees whilst I ran my fingers along her forearm.

In the crackle of the fire, I placed my lips to her shoulder. Her head turned towards me slightly and she let out a little breath. Removing my lips from her skin and placing them back down further along her shoulder. She started to relax with my touches so I replaced my lips again.

"Do you want a bath?"

A small smile touched her lips as she sat up straighter.

"A bath sounds nice."

It was the first time she'd spoken for a while and it comforted me a little. I pressed my lips her cheek and stood up.

"I'll go run your bath. Stay here."

Sliding my shirt over my head, I dropped it off to the side and I listened to her breathing change. After running her bath, I returned to find her in the same position as where I'd left her. I took both her hands in mine and led her into the bathroom. Leaving her alone, I started to carry all her bags from the truck and to our cottage. With the piano firmly in place, I heard Seth's approach and stood outside to greet him.

With two large bags and rucksack on his back, he placed the bags down and took a deep breath. Holding a hand out to him, he took it graciously; it was the start of a new friendship.

"Thank you Seth. For what you said back there. I know that was difficult for you but you didn't need to leave. Your family is back there. Bella would understand if you went back."

"No. I'm not going back. The pack doesn't respect me or Bella. She's more of a sister to me than Leah. I know that I won't be living with you guys so I think I'm gonna head of to California for a while."

"Any time you need anything, let me know. Money, food, a place to stay."

He nodded his head in gratitude as he stepped backwards.

"Bella would like it if you lived near us, if not with us, in about a year's time. We just need some time to settle and think about everything."

"I understand. Make sure you let me know when the wedding is."

"Of course. We both want you there."

"I think I'll be heading off now. The sooner I go, the sooner I can move on."

My eyebrows furrowed as he picked up his bags again.

"Won't you wait to say goodbye to Bella? She'd be upset if you just left."

"I won't be able to leave if…"

Bella zoomed past me and threw herself into Seth's chest. She held herself tightly to his chest in just her short, cotton robe. Whispering to him quietly, I couldn't hear what she was saying. When she pulled away from him, she had tears running down her cheeks.

"You'll have to visit all the time. You'll be welcome at any time. Just turn up. You'll be at the wedding. No matter what, you will be there. I need someone to walk me down the aisle."

"Of course Bella. I'd be honoured to walk you down the aisle. Why wouldn't I be? I'll be there for you whenever you need me."

"Be good and stay safe."

"Look after yourself Bella. Relax; enjoy your engagement. It might not last long."

She went to hit his shoulder in a playful way but he grabbed her wrist.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you'll be married soon enough."

They were silent for a moment before she sucked in a deep breath.

"I should be going. I'll ring you when I've found a place to stay and settled in."

"You better had. I'll be waiting for your call."

"See you around Bella."

"I love you Seth."

"I love you too Bella."

He lifted his bags again and started walking backwards. When he got to the treeline, he nodded to me once and gave Bella a large smile before turning and running off. I let Bella stand for a moment. Walking up behind her, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into my chest.

"He's moving on. We're going to too."

Lifting her into my arms, I carried her into our bedroom and lay down with her. She didn't move. She lay still in my arms, her eyes closed and her head on my shoulder. When she finally moved, she brought her lips to mine before straddling my hips. Hovering her lips over mine, she spoke.

"You have to make it worth it. Everything I've been through has to be worth it. No arguments, no regrets. I'm leaving everything behind for you; because I love you. It has to be worth it."

"It will be worth it. I promise."

She pressed her lips to mine and that was it for the afternoon. We pretended that nothing had happened in the morning. I'd never spent so much time with my girl but now I had forever.


	8. The Cullens

**Hey Guys,**

 **So this is the last chapter for now. I've got so much going on at the moment that I don't have much time to do any writing. I've lost my inspiration for this story right now. When I've figured everything out I'll definitely start posting again, but I don't know if I'll continue this story. I've got a couple ideas in my head already that I want to try.**

 **I'm so sorry if I'm letting any of you down. Please forgive me. I'm just really, really stressed at the minute.**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **The Cullens**

It came to nine o'clock in the evening and we were both intertwined under the case of our comforter. We were in front of the fire, watching it flicker. My girl was lying flat on her back with one arm above her head, the other on her sheet covered stomach. I leaned on one elbow beside her, hovering on my side only slightly above her. With her eyes on the flickering flames, I occasionally placed my lips to her shoulder.

In this moment I got to enjoy her beauty. Her hair was soft and silky with gleams of red throughout. Despite being a Quileute her skin was rather pale almost as pale as mine. It made her hair darker and more defined. Her eyes are just as dark. The pools of brown warm my heart every time I get even a glimpse of them. My mind goes blank whenever she looks into my eyes. As she watches the fire, I see it reflected in her pools. She looks lost; her eyes holding sadness. Her parted lips were turned up in a small smile that looked a little sad. They were plump and smooth from the number of times I'd kissed her so far this evening. I love her and couldn't imagine living another day without her.

Placing another kiss to her bare shoulder, she turned her head so that she was looking at the ceiling. I moved my lips along her shoulder and across her jaw. She cupped my cheek and smiled up at me as I hovered over her. Kissing her nose, I tasted her breath on my tongue; delicious.

"Why don't you go to sleep? You should get some rest."

She gave me a dazzling smile and pecked my lips.

"I'm not tired at the moment."

Combing one hand through her hair, she closed her eyes and hummed in satisfaction. I pressed my lips to hers once.

"Is there anything you want to do? Or we could stay here?"

"Can we go and talk to your family?"

I looked down at her and pecked her forehead.

"They're going to love you baby. You're already part of the family because you are my mate."

Playing with a strand of her hair, I held her closer to me. We lay still for a couple more minutes before getting dressed and heading into the forest. Hand in hand, we slowly made our way through the forest towards my family's home. Despite the late hour, there was no rush as my family would be awake forever. The silence gave Bella a chance to think about things. If she decided to return to the Res, I would let her go. I would never force Bella into anything she didn't want to do. Whilst her leaving would crush everything within me, it would be the right thing to do. Something inside me knew that she wouldn't leave me. We were two parts of a whole and without one neither of us would be able to function properly. That's the power of mating and imprinting.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the thoughts of my family. They all knew that we were coming because Alice could no longer see the future. Each of their thoughts held excitement but Rose and Jaspers. The portrayal of twins was fake but it was believable even to those of our own kind. Both are so similar in appearance and attitude. There thoughts held worry and fear of my girl. I could understand Jasper's fear but Rose's was new to me. She always saw herself as the most fearsome woman around. This came from her ferocious temper and will to defend her family no matter what. The fact of my girl causing fear to ignite in Rosalie was different. I just hoped it wouldn't cause problems.

The family had gathered in the living room awaiting our arrival. Emmett had put the news on quietly whilst Alice pretended to read a fashion magazine; they were trying to 'play human'. Esme and Carlisle sat together staring at the TV but not paying any attention. A mother as always, Esme was thinking about the way I acted around Bella the other day. She saw how devoted I was to Bella and cared about nothing other than her in those moments.

Stepping from the forest, I gently squeezed Bella's hand. She stepped closer to my side so I wrapped my arm around her waist. Gripping her fingers together in front of her, she stopped walking, causing me to stop. I stood in front of her and held her to my chest. She leaned her head against my shoulder as she started to shake. I held her quietly, smelling the tears that tumbled from her eyes.

"It's okay baby."

"What if they don't like me? I can't face more people not liking me."

The tears continued down her cheeks whilst I rubbed her back. Nuzzling into her neck, I whispered sweet nothings to her. It took a while for her to calm down. When she did, I pressed my lips to hers. I moved my lips with hers until she had to breathe. Leaning my forehead to hers, I tasted her breath on my tongue.

"I love you Bella. Okay? We're going to start our own life together no matter what people think. I love you too much to ever leave you."

Pressing my lips to her nose, I pulled back and placed my hands on her hips. She sighed, her shoulders relaxing. With slow, carefully placed steps, she continued her way towards the front door. I took her hand in mine again as I pushed the door open and led her inside. My family had all turned to look up at the entranceway, awaiting our arrival. Rose was scowling at Bella who stepped further into my side. Jasper showed no emotion; calculating all possible threats. Both my parents were smiling kindly in our direction, happy for my happiness. Emmett was also smiling but his thoughts were serious which was very unusual for him. Alice would be bouncing if Jasper wasn't dampening her emotions slightly. Stopping just inside the doorway, I held my girl in front of me and pulled her into my chest.

"Bella and I are moving. There's nothing left for Bella here and we want time to be together. We haven't had much of that."

She turned her head, resting it against my chest and smiled up at me. The only one who took my words badly was Rose. Anger invaded her thoughts as her scowl became a full on glare. The origin of her anger surprisingly was jealousy. I'd only caught a glimpse of her thoughts at first but she couldn't seem to understand why I'd like Bella. Well, in her words, 'a dog'. I ignored her mental comment as it would only upset Bella further.

"What about school Edward? Questions will be asked."

"You could say that my real parents found me. That I've moved in with them. Everyone will more than likely forget about all of us in the next few years anyway."

Esme's thoughts turned sad as she realised that it meant I'd be leaving the family. She was hoping I wouldn't leave yet but give her time to get to know Bella and say goodbye.

"We want to leave within the week. Bella might leave sooner. She wants to explain her story first though."

I stepped towards the couch and pulled Bella with me. Rose noticeably shifted, crossing her leg over her knee. Sitting down, Bella carefully sat beside me and wrapped her hands around my arm. She looked to me before shyly smiling round at my family.

"Hi."

Holding herself closer to me, she brought her legs up next to mine so our thighs were touching.

"I've been a werewolf for about a year and a half now. I was the first female Quileute to shift and no one was expecting it. I knew about the wolves beforehand because of my father. He's the chief of the tribal council. I spent most of my time at home because I didn't have many friends. There was never a point that I felt like I fit in with my tribe. When I shifted I was alone. Every day I went for a walk through the forest. It was during one of these walks that I first transformed. I knew what I was but couldn't control it. After a day I heard something unusual. There was a voice inside my head. It was talking to me but seemed confused itself. It was Sam. You see, all wolves have telepathic communication when in wolf form. No one can hide from it. Whatever you're thinking is heard by everyone else. It caused quite a lot of upset at times but it was very useful. There was one exception to this though. Whilst I could hear everyone else's thoughts they couldn't hear mine. I liked the privacy. It made it easier to hide my imprinting on Edward. There were times that I could force certain thoughts into their heads though. You saw an example a few days ago. When you're the Alpha you have to be obeyed. Your voice holds an authority and when need be it can be used to force someone to do something. As Sam is or was the Alpha he was trying to make me bow down to him. It would have put me under his control and whatever he wanted me to do he would have made me. In his thoughts I saw that he was going to make me sit by the side as my brother ripped Edward to pieces. I wasn't going to let that happen. Being the first born second generation of Ephraim Black, the last Alpha, I am the true leader of the Quileute pack. I fought against Sam for the first time and won. My Alpha strength is greater than his. There was no doubt that one day, I would be Alpha, no one expected it to be this soon though. Using the Alpha command, I sent the others away. If there was any chance of a fight breaking out, they wouldn't be harmed. Most are new young wolves and would more than likely be hurt or get carried away. I then spoke directly to Sam. His thoughts showed the outrage and shock of my claim but he couldn't do anything about it; he was under my control. Before he left, I told him that I would return in a few days. None of them dared approach me since they left. It was only when I returned to the land with Edward this morning that I spoke with them. There was a trial against me. The conclusion of which made me an outcast. I'm not allowed to return to Quileute land ever again and if I do, I shall be killed. My family didn't care. My brother didn't fight for me. My father was actually the one to sentence me. The only one to defend me was Seth. He's 16 and only been a wolf for a couple of months. I didn't force him into anything but he chose to leave the tribe. He left his parents and sister because of me; because he wants a free life for himself. I'm proud of him. He stepped away from everything he knows and is following his heart. Like I am. My life is with Edward now and I won't ever want to take him away from you. You are his family; I know how important family is. If you want me to leave I will but I will always be in Edward's life. It is my duty as his imprinter, to protect him from anything that poses a threat to him."

"And I'm going to protect Bella from the dangers out there. It's what I was born to do and nothing is going to stop me from being with her."

I looked around the room to see Alice and Esme emotional from Bella's tale, whilst Carlisle and Emmett empathised with her. Each of us, with the exception of Alice, understood what it meant to leave your family. Rose seemed to care the least, staring into space not having listened to a word of what my girl had said. It was completely disrespectful and I was struggling to tolerate her any longer. Hopefully she would go off to her room and get lost in a magazine or something.

"Bella. I know that our kind don't get on with yours but you are family now. If you can accept us we'd like you to be part of our family. We're all different and have come from different backgrounds but we don't care or judge each other. If you're with Edward, you're with us. I'd really like to get to know you Bella."

My smile for my mother was so big it would hurt my cheeks if I was human. Out of all of them I knew Esme would accept Bella the most. She would do anything to gain another daughter when given the chance. I gave Bella a gentle squeeze against my side and pecked the top of her head. Within me, I knew that she was feeling quite down. I could feel it in my heart. She looked up to me and nodded my head a little.

"I'd like to get to know you too Esme. I've grown up to hate your kind but I can't. I never could."

Her posture had relaxed and she'd released her hold on my arms so that she was just resting against me. I held her for a while longer before going to have a shower. I hadn't had the opportunity since being thrown around by Jacob because I hadn't wanted to leave Bella for a moment. Rose had left for her room so I felt confident leaving Bella with the rest of my family. Jasper wouldn't start a fight with her with Alice close by and Alice wasn't going anywhere. She wanted to get to know my mate.

Once I'd cleaned up and returned to Bella's side, we stayed for the evening, only leaving at the early hours of the morning. As we'd walked across the front yard towards the forest, I'd scooped my tired girl into my arms. The sun had started to rise and she'd had little sleep the last few days. I cradled her to my chest as she yawned rather widely. As soon as we returned to our little cottage, I lay her in our bed and crawled in beside her. She hummed against me and the air was a lot lighter than it had been 24 hours ago.

We'd be alright. We were meant to be together and nothing was going to stop us. For now we'd spend as much time together. Making up for the time lost because of the secrecy. We'd move away and live the life we wanted. Forever seemed like a long time even to me, but it sounded like a good place to start.


End file.
